blackthornacademyfandomcom-20200213-history
Joanna Hale
' Joanna Hale '''is the unstable, twin sister of Lillith Knightley. She did have an ability when she was a baby, but it's believed Lillith absorbed it before they were born. She is now human and does whatever she can to ruin her sister's life. Joanna is played in game by '''Leani'. Early Life Like Lillith, there is much known about Joanna’s childhood. Her parents died when she was very young. She and her sisters were sent into foster care. Joanna and Lillith were kept together because they were twins, but their younger sister Isabelle was put in another home. She was adopted right away and taken care of by a loving family. Lillith and Joanna bounced from home to home, until they were finally adopted by Alfred Count. He took the twins to his home and took good care of them. However, he never treated them as if they were his daughter and he virtually ignored Joanna. He began showering Lillith with lavish jewels and gifts when she reached her teenage years, making his intentions well known and Lillith continually uncomfortable. When it was clear Lillith wanted nothing to do with him, Joanna seduced Alfred hoping to gain some of his respect. This did not happen and he immediately lost interest in Joanna again. It was clear Alfred was going to take what he wanted from Lillith when she turned eighteen, so Joanna tried to convince her many times to leave, but she knew they didn’t have the resources or means to run away. Eventually, after they had stolen enough money from Alfred, they tried to make a final run, but he caught them. He could care less about Joanna and made a grab for Lillith, catching her by her wrists roughly and yelling at her. Joanna watched as something seemed like it snapped within Lillith. She grabbed his wrists instead and began to shake slightly. The color was the first thing to drain from Alfred’s face. The veins on his body began to bulge and Joanna watched in amusement as the life drained from him, until he lay dead on the floor. Joanna forced Lillith to work through her fear and guilt, and they stole as much as they could from his home before they ran away. When Lillith grew angry at Joanna for not feeling guilty, she left her, to Joanna’s delight. She wandered the world doing whatever she pleased, but when she heard Lillith had opened a school for other “special” people, she grew jealous once more and set out to destroy the life her sister built. Personality Joanna likes the finer things in life…and money. While she has a small fortune, she doesn’t mind earning more. She loves men and doing whatever she wants. However, she is just as happy sitting around and doing nothing. She loves shopping and spending her mass amounts of money. She enjoys getting a rise out of Lillith and causing her pain. There is nothing she dislikes more in this world than her “special” twin sister with “special” abilities. She also doesn’t like people who try to mess with her emotions or trick her in any way. She’s smart and very resourceful. She knows how to escape sticky situations and she’s great at disappearing without a trace. She doesn’t make lasting relationships and rarely cares about anyone but herself. She’s shallow, guiltless and can be very cruel when she wants to be. Appearance Joanna Hale '''is represented in game by '''Stana Katic. Category:Human Category:Townie Category:Former Meta